In the Arms of the Angel
by AndyPrueForever
Summary: What if Prue met up with Andy after he died? Would the Elders only interfere? And what would happen when a mistake ends up testing Prue and Andy's faith in magic? Important Author's note in chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this was just a little thing I wrote to help me through my severe writer's block. Might be a oneshot, review and tell me if you want more. This is extremely short, it doesn't even hit 1,000 words. I don't even know if it was worth posting but I did it anyway.

Prue was sitting on the beach barefoot. She was alone, watching the waves crash unto the shore. She felt a hand interlock with hers. She turned and looked at who it was. Instantly her face broke into a smile. He sat down by her.

"Do you realize that you're the most beautiful thing here?" Andy asked.

"Aren't you a little bias?" Prue asked. "You have slept with me"

"Maybe, but it's still true" Andy said.

Prue smiled again. It was quiet as they looked out onto the ocean.

"You know, I've always wanted to dance on the beach" Andy said.

"Really" Prue said. "I'd let you dance with me…but I can't dance"

"We'll just have to fix that" Andy said.

He pulled her to her feet.

"Andy, I can't" Prue said.

"Prue, it's now or never" Andy said.

He put one hand on her waist and took her hand in his other.

"I really don't know how to dance" Prue said.

"It's like this" Andy said.

He started dancing with her and she found herself smiling. The wind blew through their hair and carried off with the sounds of their laughter. He started to twirl her and they fell into the sand laughing. She looked into his eyes and saw the love she felt in her own heart.

"For so long I was afraid to tell you" Prue said.

"Let's not talk about the past," Andy said. "Or the future. Focus on what's here now. Focus on me and you"

She laid in the sand next to him. Again he stood up and went to where the water could only touch his feet.

"Come over here" Andy said.

"You know I hate the water" Prue said.

"People only hate what they fear. They only fear what they know is beyond their control" Andy said.

Prue stood and walked over to Andy in the water. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She took in every detail of him.

"The first time I knew I was in love with you was when we were twelve" Andy said.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be talking about the past" Prue said.

"This is an exception" Andy said.

"Ah" Prue said. "I see, go on"

"We were twelve" Andy said. "And you were mad at your Grams about something so you came to my house"

"She told me I was old enough to start babysitting Piper and Phoebe" Prue said. "She wanted me to miss the dance and babysit them"

"And you did" Andy said.

"But I wasn't alone" Prue said smiling. "I was with you"

"The whole point of being going to that dance was to be with you" Andy said. "If you weren't going, I wasn't going to go either"

"You were the only one that I trusted" Prue said. "You knew exactly how I felt just by looking at me"

"I still do" Andy said.

Prue laid her head on Andy's shoulder. The sun had started to set over the ocean.

"They told me you were gone" Prue said quietly.

"I'm never gone" Andy said. "Love is something that never goes away"

He caressed her cheek with his head. She closed her eyes and soaked in the feeling of his touch.

"I love you, Prue" Andy said. "I always will"

"I love you…"

Prue opened her eyes and Andy was gone. She was in her bed, alone, with the alarm clock going off next to her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized, it was only a dream.

See it is really short, and I know people don't like to read short stories, especially oneshots; I'm one of those people. Review and tell me if you want more, if you do, I'll make this a chapter story. I know I already have two other chapter stories going but I have a bunch of other ideas I can use for this. If anyone who's reading my other Charmed fic is reading this, I should be finishing that one up and starting the sequel.


	2. On the Edge

**Chapter 2: On the Edge**

Prue placed her hand on her cheek, almost like to feel his touch again. It had only been a month since Andy had died. Sometimes she'd still wake up thinking he was there. Piper was with Leo and Phoebe had her sight set on whatever guy she was currently dating this week. Prue was there, all alone. Every morning she'd wake up with her heart still aching for his love again. Prue slowly got out of bed and took a shower. When she went into the kitchen, neither Piper nor Phoebe were up. She turned on the TV in the kitchen the only thing she could find were about romance.

"That's not want I need this morning" Prue mumbled to herself.

Prue sighed and decided to head to work early, hoping to bury herself in her work. She scribbled down a note for her sisters and drove to her office at Buckland's.

After working for a few hours Prue decided to take a break and get something to eat. She sat down and ordered something and out of the corner of her eye she thought see saw Andy. Prue turned her head around but there was no one there.

_"I'm just imagining things" Prue thought._

She got up cancelled her order and left.

For the rest of the day she concentrated on her work. She even worked late hoping she'd avoid her sisters being up. When she opened the door to the manor she took off her coat and was heading upstairs when Piper and Phoebe came into the hallway.

"We haven't seen you all day" Piper said.

"I've been busy" Prue said. "I had a bunch to do at work"

"Oh" Piper said.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Prue asked.

"I don't know; you just seem…different" Phoebe said.

"I'm tired" Prue said. "That's all"

Prue went up into her room and sat in her chair. Prue brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them.

"I miss you" Prue said quietly.

She over to her jewelry box and started searching for something.

"Where is it?" Prue asked out loud.

She went over to the closet and starting going through the boxes. A box fell from the top and hit Prue in the head.

"Damn it!" Prue exclaimed.

She picked up all the stuff that fell from the box. She heard someone knock on her door.

"Prue, are you alright?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine" Prue said.

Piper opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked looking at the mess.

"I'm just looking for something" Prue said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Just something, okay" Prue said irritated.

"What is up with you?" Piper asked. "You've been working all day and you're hardly saying anything. You haven't been yourself for a long time; you just bury yourself in work"

"I have a job that takes up a lot of my time" Prue said. "I don't bury myself in it"

"Really" Piper said.

"Yes, really" Prue said.

She finished picking up the stuff and put the box back on the shelf.

"You miss him" Piper said. "I know that and I'm sorry"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Prue lied.

"Really, then why did you take down all of the pictures of him?" Piper asked. "And why do I still hear you call out his name sometimes during the night?"

Prue kept quiet.

"Piper, go back to bed" Prue said.

"I'm worried about you" Piper said. "I don't want you to be so sad"

Prue kept her back turned to Piper.

"Fine" Piper said. "I'm going back to bed. Good night, Prue"

Piper closed Prue's door and leaned her back against it. She heard Prue break down into sobs.

"I'm so sorry Andy" Prue sobbed.

Piper bit back tears as she listened to her sister cry. She turned away and walked back to her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT MORNING.

Prue opened her eyes again. She hadn't dreamt at all over the night. She had prayed that she would see him in a dream again. She had decided to avoid anything that reminded her of him. Ever since she had decided that it seemed all she was doing was running into his clothes, his pictures, his gifts that he gave her. Prue headed downstairs into the kitchen after getting dressed.

"You aren't going to work today?" Piper asked surprised.

"I'm going to take it off" Prue said. "I'm just going to stay home"

Prue grabbed some coffee and sat down at the table.

"Have you ever had a dream that you know was real?" Prue asked.

"What do you mean real?" Phoebe asked.

"It feels like it's actually happened" Prue said.

"No, not really, why?" Phoebe asked.

"No reason" Prue said.

The phone rang and Prue got up to answer it. When she did she knocked over the one picture of her and Andy she didn't take down. It fell to the ground and shattered. Phoebe and Piper immediately dropped to the floor and started picking it up. Prue stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Prue, Prue wait" Piper said.

She stood up and followed Prue. Prue stopped.

"Do you know where the ring is?" Prue asked. "The one he gave me nine years ago"

Piper paused for a second.

"I don't know" Piper said. "But I can help you look for it"

Phoebe ran into the hallway.

"Darryl's in trouble" Phoebe said. "Demonic trouble"

"Where?" Prue asked.

"The park" Phoebe said.

Prue grabbed her keys and the drove to the park.

"We should split up" Phoebe said. "I'll go this way, Piper, you go that way, and Prue you go that way"

They split up into different directions. Prue spotted Darryl and a large demon by a cliff.

"Darryl!" Prue shouted running towards him. "Phoebe, Piper, over here!"

Prue used her telekinesis to throw the demon backwards. It bounced back and knocked her off balance. She slipped off the edge of the cliff. She quickly grabbed the edge with one hand.

_"Don't look down, don't look down" Prue thought._

"Prue!" Darryl exclaimed.

The demon looked at the scene, smiled, and shimmered out. Darryl ran over and grabbed Prue's hand. He tried to pull her up but it wasn't working.

"Go get Piper and Phoebe" Prue said.

"I won't let you go" Darryl said.

"I'm going to fall if you don't find Piper and Phoebe" Prue said. "Now go"

Darryl hesitated for a second before carefully placing her hand back on the edge. He ran off to find Piper and Phoebe. Prue's hands started to slip.

"Someone help me!" Prue yelled. "Darryl!"

She remembered that Leo could orb.

"Leo!" Prue yelled. "Leo!"

There was no response. Her hands started to slip again. Just as she was about to fall a hand grabbed hers. She looked up into his eyes.

"Andy?" Prue asked.

Leo orbed in behind Andy. He knelt down and grabbed Prue's other hand.

"You're not supposed to be here" Leo said to Andy.

"I couldn't let her die" Andy said.

They pulled her up onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked.

"I'm fine" Prue said.

"You should go before they catch you" Leo said. "I'll make sure she's okay"

Andy looked into Prue's eyes and stood up. He disappeared. Prue heard her sisters and Darryl come running up to her.

"Prue" Piper said in relief.

Phoebe and she wrapped Prue in a hug.

"How'd did you save her?" Darryl asked Leo.

"He had help" Prue said looking at where Andy had just been standing.

She went over and picked up something shiny from the ground. She cleaned it off and placed the ring on her finger. She smiled and then started to cry softly. Piper looked at Leo confused. He looked at Prue crying and orbed out. Darryl went over and helped Prue stand up. He took her into his arms as she cried. Piper and Phoebe stood there helplessly. Prue wiped her eyes.

"What happened?" Piper asked softly.

Prue sighed.

"I have a guardian angel" Prue said.

She started to walk back to the car.


	3. Forbidden Love

In this story I'm moving up Piper and Leo's relationship to now like I did in my other story. In my opinion Dan was a very pointless character to put in because we all knew Piper was going to chose Leo.

**Chapter 3: Forbidden Love**

Prue sat on her bed and fiddled with the ring on her finger. She looked at her mirror and saw through the reflection a note lying on her dresser. She got up and got the note. It read meet me at the beach and was written in Andy's hand writing. She grabbed her keys and was about to head out the door when Piper and Leo stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

Prue was going to tell her but stopped when she remembered what Leo had said to Andy.

"Just out" Prue said.

Piper looked at Prue for a second.

"Okay" Piper said.

Prue caught Leo looking her in the eye and quickly looked away.

"I'll be back" Prue said.

She hurried out the door and drove to the beach. When she got there she saw him standing out on the beach. She walked over to him.

"You know, you're the most handsome thing on this beach" Prue said smiling.

Andy turned and smiled at her.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Andy asked.

Prue then noticed he was transparent. Her smile disappeared.

"I'm not supposed to be here" Andy said. "I'm not supposed to see you"

"Why?" Prue asked.

"There are some relationships that are forbidden. Witches and whitelighters are one of them, or were. Mortals and angels are the other" Andy said.

Prue sighed and looked at the ground.

"Then why are we here?" Prue asked.

"Because I can't be without you" Andy said.

Prue smiled but then remembered.

"What happens if they catch us?" Prue asked.

"There's one way to never find out" Andy said.

"And what way would that be?" Prue asked.

"We don't get caught" Andy said.

"Can't they see us right now?" Prue asked.

"No" Andy said. "Nobody can see me when I'm earth, well you can and your sisters, but no one else"

"So I'm talking to myself currently" Prue joked.

Andy laughed.

"To other people, yes you are talking to yourself" Andy said. "Luckily no one's here right now"

Andy wrapped his arms around her without actually touching her.

"Close your eyes" Andy said. "Remember what this feels like"

Prue closed her eyes. They stood there for a while like that. She opened her eyes and saw that the sun had almost set.

"I should get home" Prue said. "When can I see you?"

"I can be whole again in your dreams" Andy said. "I'll try to come see you tonight"

Prue laughed.

"What?" Andy asked.

"It's like when we were teenagers" Prue said. "You would sneak into my room after Grams was asleep"

Andy smiled at the memory. Prue looked into his eyes.

"I love you" Prue said.

"I love you too" Andy said.

He disappeared again. Prue smiled and walked back to her car. When she came back into the manor she went to her room and shut her door. A few minutes later someone knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Prue asked.

"It's Leo"

Prue opened the door.

"I need to talk to you" Leo said.

"About what?" Prue asked playing stupid.

"I think you know" Leo said. "You can't do it"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Prue lied.

"It's against the rules" Leo said.

"So was you and Piper being together" Prue argued.

"Exactly" Leo said. "You saw how much that hurt Piper; you saw how much that hurt me"

"But you're together now" Prue said. "You know, I thought you of all people would understand this"

Prue shut her door on Leo's face.

"I will not lose you again" Prue said quietly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THREE MONTHS LATER.

Prue quietly left the manor and drove to the beach. What she didn't notice was Phoebe and Piper following her. Prue ran over to Andy when she saw him.

"Hi" Prue said happily. "I missed you last night"

"I didn't want anyone to get suspicious so I stayed away" Andy said. "But now I'm here"

Prue then noticed part of him had become visible.

"Wait, am I dreaming?" Prue asked.

Andy looked at his hand.

"Not unless I'm dreaming too" Andy said. "But since angels can't dream…"

"Then this is real" Prue said.

"I think it's because of my emotions" Andy said. "I want to feel you so bad that I guess I'm becoming whole"

Prue smiled.

"I guess your wish is coming true" Prue said.

She kissed Andy passionately. Just then she heard Phoebe gasp. Prue stopped.

"Phoebe and Piper come out here" Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe stepped out from their hiding spot. Andy turned transparent again.

"That didn't last long" Andy said.

"It's probably a good thing, they could have seen you" Prue said.

"What are you two talking about?" Piper asked. "And how could you not tell us about this?"

"I'll explain it in a second" Prue said. "Andy, you should go, make sure they didn't catch you"

Andy nodded.

"I love you" Andy said.

"I love you too" Prue said. "And be careful"

"I will" Andy said.

He disappeared.

"Now can you tell us what's going on" Phoebe said.

"It's not safe to talk here" Prue said. "We should go back to the manor"

Prue got in her car and Piper and Phoebe followed her back to the manor. When they got back to the manor it was already two in the morning.

"Okay" Prue said. "I'm going to whisper all of this so no one hears me except you two"

Piper and Phoebe looked at her confused.

"Andy is an angel" Prue whispered. "And we've been seeing each other for the last three months. Mostly at the beach or he can come into my dreams"

"But what's the big deal in keeping it a secret?" Phoebe asked.

"Mortals and angels aren't supposed to fall in love" Piper said out loud.

"Shh" Prue said.

"Sorry" Piper whispered. "But you aren't all mortal, you're a witch too"

"They don't want anyone falling in love with an angel" Prue whispered.

"Wait, so it's like when Piper was with Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"Only this time there's no exceptions" Prue whispered.

"They aren't going to budge on this rule" Leo said coming into the room. "Trust me, I know"

"Wait, you know about this?" Piper asked.

"Jeez guys, shout it a little louder, I don't think Pluto heard you yet" Prue said sarcastically.

"I knew and I tried to talk her out of it" Leo whispered. "I didn't want her and Andy to get hurt"

"What do you mean get hurt?" Phoebe asked.

"It's happened before" Leo whispered. "An angel and a witch fell in love"

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"The Elders found out" Leo whispered. "The witch disappeared and the angel's spirit was recycled"

"Disappeared?" Phoebe asked. "Do you mean died or what?"

"Nobody knows" Leo whispered. "She just disappeared"

"That's not going to happen" Prue said. "We won't get caught"

"But how can you be sure?" Phoebe asked.

"She can't" Piper said. "That's why we have to help her"

"Wait, you're with her on this?" Phoebe asked.

"I've been in her place" Piper said. "And it's not easy to love someone and then be told you can't"

Everyone was quiet for a second.

"I'm in" Phoebe said.

"I'm in" Piper said.

Everyone looked at Leo.

"I guess I'm in" Leo said.

"Thank you, guys" Prue said. "But we should go to bed and all of you, never mention this out loud"

Prue went upstairs.


	4. On the Run

I posted the wrong chapter 4 before this! I feel very stupid especially since it took me a month to realize it. This is actually the right chapter 4 so hopefully this will clear up everyone who was confused before.

**Chapter 4: On the Run**

_"This is getting dangerous" Prue said. "For you"_

_"And you" Andy said. _

_"For all of us" Prue said._

_Prue was quiet._

_"I don't know what to do" Prue said. "They're starting to suspect something and especially now that we know…"_

_"Maybe we should take a break" Andy said quietly._

_"That's not going to stop them from finding out in a couple months" Prue said. _

_It was quiet as they sat on the beach._

_"Let's run" Prue said._

_"Where?" Andy asked. "I'm dead and they can find us anywhere"_

_"Not if I cloak us" Prue said. "I can bind my powers and we can go"_

_"You can't bind your powers" Andy said. "I won't let you"_

_"All they do is get me and my family into trouble" Prue said. "And why should I help the people who want us separated?"_

_"Because you aren't helping them, you're helping innocents" Andy said._

_"I still can" Prue said. "But I can do it with you"_

_"You can't leave your sisters" Andy said._

_"I'll come back in a couple years" Prue said. "The Elders know what's going on Andy, we don't have much time"_

_Andy sighed._

_"Where do you want to go?" Andy asked._

_"I don't know" Prue said. "Somewhere hidden?"_

_"Tell you what" Andy said. "Meet me in New York, we'll figure out to go from there"_

_Prue kissed Andy._

_"Don't get caught" Prue said. "I can't live without you…and neither can this baby"_

Prue woke up and started packing the necessities. She got dressed and went into the kitchen.

"I'm leaving" Prue said.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"I can't tell you" Prue said. "But I'm not going to be back for a very long time"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"It's getting dangerous" Prue said. "I can't stay here; I can't risk you guys getting in trouble"

"What do mean?" Piper asked. "Prue, you can't leave"

"I'm sorry Piper" Prue said. "I have a plane ticket and a cloaking spell. I have to go"

Piper looked at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"Okay" Piper said. "What time does your plane take off?"

"Two hours" Prue said.

Phoebe and Piper hugged Prue with tears streaming down their faces.

"How long will it be until you can come home?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know" Prue said. "A couple years"

They hugged Prue even tighter.

"I love you two so much" Prue said.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Prue gave Piper and Phoebe one last hug.

"You two will be fine without me" Prue said. "And if you ever get into trouble, I'll be here"

"How will you know?" Phoebe asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're both my sisters" Prue said. "I'll know"

"We love you" Piper said.

"I love the both of you two" Prue said. "Tell Leo I said good bye"

Prue got into her car and drove to the airport. She waited for a little bit but then loaded the plane.

"Are you okay?" the woman next to asked. "You look kind of sad"

"I'm okay" Prue said.

It was quiet for a second.

"I'm Grace by the way" the woman said.

"I'm Prue" Prue said.

It was quiet again.

"So you're going to New York all alone?" Grace asked.

"I'm starting over" Prue said.

"Bad past?"

Prue nodded.

"Well starting over is always good" Grace said.

"Unless you have to leave people behind" Prue said quietly.

She looked out the window and a tear fell down her cheek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NEW YORK

"Prue" Grace said softly. "We're here"

Prue opened her eyes and saw that the plane was landing. She looked and saw she had her hand on her abdomen. She quickly moved it off.

"Maybe we'll see each other around" Grace said standing up.

"Maybe" Prue said.

Prue got off the plane and got her things. She looked at her watch and saw it was eleven at night. She found a hotel and checked in. Prue stood by her window and looked out at the city.

"What do I do now?" Prue asked quietly.

She sat on her bed and held her stomach.

"Andy" Prue said softly. "It's okay to come here, we're safe"

Andy appeared in her room.

"Where do you want to go?" Prue asked.

"Somewhere with a beach" Andy said smiling.

Prue got out a map.

"Let's start looking" Prue said.

A couple hours passed by and they finally decided on a place.

"Traverse City" Prue said. "It has a beach and it's not a big city"

"Perfect" Andy said.

"I'll fly out in the morning" Prue said.

Sorry for the chapter mess up! I hope I didn't completely confuse everyone!


	5. New Lives

I am so sorry for taking so long to update. With school and writer's block I haven't been able to. I can't promise that I'll update sooner because I'll probably be busy but I can promise you that I'll try. Maybe the more reviews I get will influence that, I don't know.

**Chapter 5: New Lives**

3 MONTHS LATER (PRUE AND ANDY'S PLACE)

"Look at this" Prue said looking at her stomach. "I'm fat"

"You are not fat" Andy said laughing.

"Oh, that's believable" Prue said smiling.

She tackled him.

"Careful" Andy said.

"I'm being careful" Prue said. "Just be glad I figured out how to make you whole. It saves me from having to explain why I'm talking to myself"

Andy laughed and started tickling Prue.

"And it lets me tickle you" Andy said.

Prue laughed.

"I have to go to work" Prue said. "This place doesn't pay for its self"

"I still can't believe you're working at a diner as a waitress" Andy said.

"Just until I can get something better" Prue said.

Prue got up and started towards the door. She caught a glance of the picture of her and her sisters.

"I miss them" Prue said.

"I know" Andy said. "One day we're going to not have to hide"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT THE MANOR

Piper sat in the kitchen. It was five in the morning and she couldn't sleep.

"God Prue, I miss you so much" Piper said quietly.

So much had gone wrong after Prue left. The Elders went in an uproar when they found Prue and Andy gone. After realizing that Phoebe, Piper, and Leo didn't know anything they finally stopped bugging them. Demons weren't always easy vanquishes now that Prue was gone. But the thing Piper missed most was not having her sister. She put her head on the table and cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Prue you have table three" a woman said.

"But I have table one" Prue said.

"I'll take table one, you take table three" the woman said smiling.

Prue went over to the table and saw Andy sitting there.

"So this is why Alice told me to take this table" Prue said smiling.

"Well, I couldn't stand to be without you" Andy said.

"Andy, I've only been gone for an hour" Prue said.

"And that's an hour too long" Andy said.

Prue laughed.

"So, do you want anything?" Prue asked.

"How about some pancakes" Andy said.

Prue wrote it down.

"I'll be back in a second" Prue said.

Prue walked off and gave the order to the cook. She went over to the pay phone in the hallway. She hesitated for a second before putting change into it. She dialed the number.

"Hi, we're not home right now, leave a message and we'll get back to you" Phoebe's voice said on the other end of the line.

Prue sighed and hung up the phone. She brought Andy's pancakes to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Andy asked.

"Nothing" Prue said. "Just tired"

"Sit down" Andy said.

"I can't, I'm working" Prue said.

"How about we go baby shopping after you're done with work" Andy said.

"I don't know" Prue said.

"We don't have to go" Andy said. "I'll do whatever you want"

"I think I just want to stay home" Prue said.

"That's fine" Andy said. "I can get Chinese food"

"Yuck" Prue said.

"You love Chinese food" Andy said.

"The baby doesn't" Prue said.

"Okay, I'll make something" Andy said. "What do you want?"

"How about I bring stuff home from here" Prue said.

"You're craving the apple pie again?" Andy asked smiling.

"Just a little" Prue said.

Andy put his hand on Prue's stomach.

"You're going to have one heck of a sweet tooth when you come out" Andy said.

"You know what I'm really craving" Prue said.

"What?" Andy asked.

"One of Piper's decadent chocolate cakes" Prue said.

Prue sighed.

"Well, I should get back to work" Prue said.

"Okay" Andy said softly.

He watched Prue as she walked away, wishing she could see her sisters again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THAT EVENING

"I'll be back in a fifteen minutes" Andy said. "Try to keep off your feet"

"I will" Prue said.

Andy walked out the door and Prue grabbed the phone. This time she dialed Piper's cell phone.

"Hello" Piper said.

Prue paused for a second.

"Hello?" Piper asked.

"Piper…it's me" Prue said.

"Oh my god" Piper said. "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too, and Phoebe" Prue said.

"I don't suppose there's any chance you're coming home soon" Piper said.

"I'm sorry" Prue said. "I wish I could. How is everything?"

"It's okay" Piper said. "We miss you but everything else is fine. How's everything with you?"

"Good" Prue said. "I wish I were there though"

It was quiet.

"Piper…there's something I should've told you a while ago" Prue said.

"What?" Piper asked concerned.

"Piper, I'm six months pregnant" Prue said. "That's mostly the reason I had to leave. I couldn't risk them finding out"

Piper was quiet.

"Piper?" Prue asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Piper said. "Just surprised…congratulations"

"Thanks" Prue said. "I should go, tell Phoebe the news…and that I love her"

"Will you call again?" Piper asked.

"I'll call when I can" Prue said.

She hung up the phone. Prue felt her baby kick and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Now your aunts know" Prue said. "But they're the only ones that can. I'm sorry you're not going to get a normal life"

Prue was suddenly overwhelmed with anger and sadness.

"Those people" Prue said. "They don't want your dad and I to be together. They don't want you to exist"

Prue sat on the couch until Andy came home.

"Andy" Prue said. "I've been thinking"

"About what?" Andy asked.

"What if we caught?" Prue asked. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll decide if it happens" Andy said.

"But it's not just our lives now, Andy" Prue said. "This baby is in danger because of us"

"I know that" Andy said. "Which is why we're not going to get caught"

Prue put her head in her hands.

"This kid is never going to get a normal life" Prue said. "They'll be hiding with us for the rest of their life. They'll never get to meet their aunts or any of their family"

"What do you want us to do?" Andy asked.

"I think…I think maybe we should give the baby up" Prue said quietly.

Andy sighed.

"I don't think I can do that" Andy said. "It's our baby"

"And it's our job to give them the best life they can have" Prue said. "I don't want the Elders to find it and take it away"

"I know" Andy said. "Neither do I"

Prue sat down.

"I called Piper" Prue said.

"When?" Andy asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago" Prue said. "She misses us"

"We miss them too" Andy said.

"I told her I was pregnant" Prue said. "I couldn't keep it from them any longer. They have the right to know they're going to be aunts"

"They do" Andy said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT THE MANOR

"What's all of this about?" Phoebe asked Piper.

Piper pulled Phoebe into her bedroom.

_"I got a call from Prue"_ _Piper wrote on a piece of paper._

"When?" Phoebe asked.

"Shh" Piper said.

She handed the pad of paper to Phoebe.

_"When?"_ _Phoebe wrote._

_"At the club" _

_"What did she say?" Phoebe wrote._

_"She misses us" Piper wrote. "And that she and Andy are doing fine"_

_"That's good" _

_"She also told us the real reason she left" _

_"What do you mean real reason?" Phoebe wrote._

_"She's pregnant" Piper wrote. "Six months to be exact"_

Phoebe dropped the pencil.

"I know" Piper said. "This is big"

"Really big" Phoebe said.

Phoebe and Piper were quiet.

"I think I'm going to go to my room" Phoebe said.

"Okay" Piper said.

Piper ripped up the paper Phoebe and her had written on and then went downstairs to throw it in the fire.

Okay, there's going to be another time skip in the next chapter just to warn you. Again sorry for the long waits on the updates, I've been really busy. Please, please, please review.


	6. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Important Author's Note! I messed up and put the wrong chapter 4 on this story. Please go back and read the real chapter 4 and this story will make a lot more sense! It still has the same name as the old chapter 4 but it's very different. I am really really sorry for the mess up.**

**Chapter 6: Goodbyes and Hellos **

3 ½ MONTHS LATER

Prue was at the diner when Alice, another waitress came up to her.

"Prue, you should go home" Alice said. "You shouldn't even be working this late in your pregnancy"

"You sound like Andy" Prue said.

"Well he's right" she said.

"We need the money" Prue said. "Especially since the baby's coming"

"It's funny you should mention that" Alice said. "The girls and I talked and everyone chipped in"

"Chipped in for what?" Prue asked.

Alice took Prue's hand and brought behind the counter. There were tons of bottles, clothes, toys, books, and everything. Prue smiled.

"You're kidding me" Prue said.

"We figured you'll need the stuff" Alice said. "And since Andy can't find a job, you're going to need to save some money"

Prue laughed.

"Thank you" Prue said. "All of you"

Prue hugged Alice and went to finish cleaning up. She picked up some dishes and started bringing them to the kitchen. Suddenly she dropped the plates. A small puddle formed underneath her.

"Uh oh" Alice said. "Sweetie, I think we better get you to a hospital"

Prue bent over and groaned.

"Come on" Alice said. "Jamie, call Andy"

Alice led Prue over to a chair.

"I bet you had no idea you were having contractions" Alice said.

Prue nodded.

"I thought it was just normal" Prue said.

Alice nodded.

"Andy's on his way" Jamie said.

Prue nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A WEEK LATER

Prue held her new son, Andrew Anthony Halliwell, in her arms. She looked out onto the beach. Andy came and out his arms around her.

"I should let them know" Prue said.

"Prue…" Andy said.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked.

"I think they know where we are" Andy said.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked.

"I'm not sure but we need to get back to San Francisco" Andy said. "Your sisters might be able to help"

"When should we leave?" Prue asked.

"In the morning" Andy said.

Prue sighed.

"I don't think I've ever been happy and sad at the exact same time" Prue said.

Andy and Prue looked at their son.

"He's an angel" Andy said.

"Literally" Prue said smiling.

Andy smiled.

"We should dance" Prue said.

Andy looked at Prue for a second. He took her and they started dancing with the baby on the beach. She laid her head on Andy's shoulder and started to cry.

"Shh" Andy said. "Everything's going to be fine"

"You don't know that" Prue said. "I'm so scared that I'm going to lose the both of you"

"I won't let anything happen" Andy said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT DAY

Prue and Andy opened the door to the manor.

"Piper" Prue said. "Phoebe"

Piper and Phoebe came running out of the kitchen. When they saw Prue they stopped. Prue held her finger to her lips signaling for them to be quiet.

"We need your help" Prue said. "Your nephew needs your help"

"What can we do?" Piper asked.

"We need a stronger spell" Prue said. "To keep him hidden"

Phoebe and Piper nodded.

"Take him to the attic" Phoebe said.

Everyone went up to attic. Phoebe started flipping through the book.

"I'd ask his name but it's probably too dangerous" Piper said.

Prue nodded and held Andrew close to her.

"There" Phoebe said. "If I combine these two spells it should work"

Prue and Piper looked it over and nodded in approval.

"So how long are you staying here?" Piper asked.

"A day" Prue said. "I wish we could stay longer"

"We wish you could too" Phoebe said. "Would it be safe to hold him?"

"I don't see the harm in it" Prue said.

She gently placed Andrew in Phoebe's arms.

"His name is Andrew" Prue said softly. "Andrew Anthony Halliwell"

"That's an adorable name" Piper said.

Prue nodded.

"He's a week old" Prue said.

"He's beautiful" Phoebe said.

"My turn" Piper said.

Phoebe handed the baby to Piper. Prue leaned against Andy trying to soak in the moment of happiness before something went wrong. Phoebe hugged Prue.

"I'm so happy for you" Phoebe said.

Prue smiled.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way" Prue said quietly.

"Me too" Phoebe said.

Prue sat on the couch.

"I've missed this place" Prue said.

She yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Piper asked.

"I don't know if that's very safe" Prue said.

"We'll watch out for you" Piper said.

"Fine, but only for fifteen at the most" Prue said.

She went to her room and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Prue, wake up" Andy said.

Prue noticed the panic in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked sitting up.

Andy immediately handed Andrew to her.

"I need you to get out of here" Andy said. "There is an Elder downstairs asking Piper and Phoebe a lot of questions"

"I'm not leaving without you" Prue said.

"It's to protect your son" Andy said. "If we all stay everyone including your sisters will be in big trouble"

Prue was quiet.

"I had your sisters bind his powers so he'll be safe" Andy said.

"When I find a safe place for him I'm coming back" Prue said quietly. "And you're not going to stop me"

Andy sighed.

"Be careful, Prue" Andy said.

"Why don't you just come with me?" Prue asked with tears in her eyes.

"I can't let them hurt your sisters" Andy said. "I know you'd be devastated if anything happened to them and I couldn't be blamed for that"

Prue wiped a tear from her eye and kissed him.

"I love you" Prue said.

"I love you too" Andy said.

Andy kissed Andrew.

"Bye Andrew" Andy said.

Leo came into the room.

"Orb me to the park" Prue said. "That way they won't know where I'm going"

Leo took Prue and orbed to the park. Prue turned to Leo.

"Protect them" Prue said.

"I will" Leo said.

"Go" Prue said. "Before they notice you're gone"

Leo orbed out. Prue started walking towards the church. She felt something in the pit of her stomach and started walking faster. Tears were streaming down her face as she opened the door to the church.

"Can I help you?" a nun asked.

Prue wiped her eyes.

"I need you to find my son a home" Prue said trying not to cry. "I can't protect him anymore"

"Protect him from what?" the nun asked.

"Just please find him a good home" Prue said. "And if he ever comes back to you when he's older, make sure he knows his dad and I love him"

Prue handed Andrew to the nun.

"Does he have a name?" the nun asked.

"Andrew Anthony" Prue said starting to cry.

She kissed his forehead.

"I love you my baby boy" Prue said. "And I always will"

Prue turned and walked out of the church. She started hurrying back to the manor. On her way there an Elder orbed in front of her. Prue stopped as she saw another Elder standing with Andy.

"It wasn't her fault" Andy said. "I encouraged all of this"

"It would be in your best interest to be quiet" the Elder said. "Prudence, you're going to have to come with us"


	7. Consequences

Sorry for the wait again. I think I'm finally going to be able to start updating faster. I can't promise you but I'm going to try. Please review even though I've made you wait a million years for this update.

**Chapter 7: Consequences**

"Take us up there Leo!" Piper exclaimed. "I don't care what they say that's my sister!"

"I can't" Leo said.

"Leo if you don't orb us up there right this minute I will not be responsible for my actions" Piper said.

Leo hesitated for a second.

"Fine" Leo said.

He orbed Piper and Phoebe up there.

"They can't be up here" an Elder said.

"Well we are so deal with it" Phoebe said.

The Elders discussed it for a second.

"You can stand outside the room" the Elder said.

"She's our sister!" Piper exclaimed. "We have the right to be in here!"

"Either you stand outside the room or you will be sent back down to Earth" the Elder said.

Piper and Phoebe looked at Prue. She nodded her head.

"You know what, fine" Piper said.

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo started walking out of the room.

"Wait" the head Elder said. "Leo, you stay"

Leo looked at Piper. Piper and Phoebe walked out of the room. The door shut.

"You may sit next to Prudence" the Elder said.

Leo sat in the chair next to where Prue was standing. The Elders turned their attention back to Prue.

"Again we are going to ask you where is the child?" the head Elder asked.

Prue stared directly into the Elder's eyes but didn't say anything.

"Tell us where the child is!" an Elder exclaimed.

Prue shook her head and laughed.

"You've taken away everything that ever met anything to me and now you think I'm going to tell you where my child is" Prue said in disbelief.

"Are you aware of the charges that have been brought against you" the head Elder said. "Hiding a forbidden relationship, running from custody, putting innocents lives in danger for your own personal gain"

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked. "So I left San Francisco, so I had a relationship with Andy, but I would never put an innocent life in danger including my child's!"

"By leaving you abandoned the power of three" the head Elder said. "Which, in return, put innocents' lives at stake"

"Just punish me, dispose of me, do whatever you do but leave my family out of it" Prue said. "They had no choice in any of this matter"

"Not until we know where your child is" the Elder said.

"Its powers are bound, it'll never know about them" Prue said. "It will never know about us, or about being a Halliwell, or magic. Why do you need to know where it is?"

"Because a child like that cannot live" the Elders said. "It is for the interest of the greater good that the child be disposed of"

"My child is not an object!" Prue shouted with tears in her eyes. "They are not something that you can just toss aside because you make this stupid rule that forbids my baby from living!"

Prue brushed the tears away from her face.

"Leave my baby alone" Prue said. "Don't make it pay for my actions"

The Elder looked at Prue.

"Bring in Andrew Trudeau" the Elder said.

A door opened and Andy walked into the room.

"Do you both understand that for having this forbidden relationship there will be grave consequences?" the head Elder asked.

"We do" Prue and Andy said.

Prue and Andy looked at each other with sadness.

"It is for the greater good that we enforce these rules" the Elders said. "If we allow exceptions for one, we must do it for the others. Andrew Trudeau's spirit shall be recycled and Prudence Halliwell shall be stripped of her powers unless protecting innocents"

A tear streamed down Prue's face as she closed her eyes.

"With all due respect" Leo said. "I believe you should reconsider this"

"Be quiet" an Elder said. "You're lucky we're not charging you and her sisters for helping her with this"

"Then why did you want me to stay in here?" Leo asked. "They were in a relationship before he died, long before he died. She was in great pain and she needed him"

"Many people lose their husbands, or fiancés, or boyfriends" the head Elder said. "But they get over it"

"No" Leo said. "Some do, but others don't. It causes an enormous amount of pain and some of them never will be able to cope with that. She was not getting any better and a month had gone by. Her sisters were worried because the only thing she did was work or sleep. She needed to see him again"

"We cannot make an exception" the head Elder said. "No matter what the situation was and still is our consequences for their actions will stay the same. Now you have five minutes"

The Elder council orbed out of the room. Prue immediately fell into Andy's arms.

"I'm sorry" Prue said sobbing. "This is my fault"

"No, Prue" Andy said. "This isn't either of our faults. We just wanted to be together"

"We did it for nothing" Prue said. "I'm still losing you and I've lost my baby"

"But you keep the memories" Andy said. "The months I spent with you were something I'd never trade for the world"

Prue buried her face in his shoulder.

"I need you to promise me that you won't stop living because of me" Andy said.

"I can't" Prue said.

"Yes you can" Andy said. "No matter what anyone says I will always be in you heart and in your memories. Nobody can take that away from us"

"I love you" Prue said.

"I love you too" Andy said.

"And he's safe" Prue said. "He'll have a normal, safe, life"

Andy held Prue close.

"I just pray to god we did the right thing" Prue said.

"We did" Andy said.

He kissed Prue softly.

"I love you" Andy said.

A guard came into the room.

"It's time to go" he said.

Tears that Prue had been fighting back now spilled onto her face.

"Let Piper and Phoebe back in here" Andy said. "I won't leave until you do"

The guard sighed and opened the door letting Piper and Phoebe into the room. Piper and Phoebe saw what was happening and rushed to their sister's side. Prue sobbed as Andy walked out of the room.

"I'm done" Prue said still crying softly. "I'm not going to be a Charmed One anymore"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SOMEWHERE

"You called?" A demon asked shimmering in.

"Jareb, I need a favor" a man said.

"That's interesting, good asking evil for help" Jareb said smiling. "Tell me, why should I help you?"

"Because there's something in it for you" the man said.

"Really…what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I need information from a witch but she won't give it to me" the Elder said. "She's hiding her baby"

"And why do you want this baby so much?"

"It was never supposed to be born" the man said. "It's a threat to both sides and it can't live"

"So what exactly do I get out of this?" Jareb asked.

"Besides the fact that you can kill the baby that would destroy you" the Elder said. "She's a Charmed One"

"A Charmed One" Jareb said laughing. "I can't do that, do you know how many of us have died at the hands of them"

"She's powerless" the Elder said. "She's been stripped of them"

"But her sisters haven't" Jareb said.

"I'll take care of her sisters" the Elder said. "You just get me the information"

Jareb thought for a second.

"Use any means necessary" the Elder said. "_Any means_"

Jareb nodded.

"I didn't think good could be so evil" he said smiling.

"It's for the greater good" the man said.


	8. Losing Prue

Since I updated sooner than I usually do I think I deserve more reviews, just kidding (but it would be nice). Thank you to all who reviewed and I totally forgot about a disclaimer so I'm just saying I don't own anything.

**Chapter 8: Losing Prue**

THE NEXT DAY

Prue sat in a chair by the window in her room. The curtains were closed and the room was dark. She hadn't cried, or spoken, or even eaten. She sat there staring at the wall. She played with the ring Andy had given her when they were fourteen. She stared at the wall hoping to fall asleep in hopes he'd be in her dreams again.

"Prue, you haven't even touched the sandwich I made you" Piper said.

Prue didn't even glance at her sister.

"You can't do this to yourself" Piper said. "He wouldn't want you to"

Piper stood there for a few minutes not getting a response.

"I'm going to make you another sandwich" Piper said. "Please eat it"

Piper took the plate with the uneaten sandwich on it downstairs. Prue never even acknowledged Piper leaving or entering the room. Someone put their hand over Prue's mouth.

"Don't scream or you'll die" a demon said.

He shimmered Prue into the underworld.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way" Jareb said. "Where's your baby?"

Prue didn't acknowledge Jareb.

"I asked you a question!" Jareb exclaimed.

He hit Prue across the face.

"I'm going to keep doing this until you tell me where the baby is" Jareb said.

He grabbed Prue's neck and lifted her off the ground.

"It would be much easier to break your neck then to keep asking you these questions" Jareb said. "Answer me"

He threw her into the wall and everything went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT THE MANOR

Piper came back into her sister's room with another sandwich.

"Prue" Piper called.

There was no response. Piper went downstairs.

"Have you seen Prue?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Last I knew she was still in her room" Phoebe said. "What's wrong?"

"She's not there" Piper said.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom" Phoebe said.

Piper shook her head.

"No, I checked" Piper said. "Leo"

Leo orbed into the room.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Prue's missing" Piper said. "Can you sense her?"

Leo closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them he got a worried look on his face.

"I can't sense her" Leo said.

"Damn it!" Piper exclaimed. "I knew something like this was going to happen!"

"I think we're going to need the Book of Shadows" Phoebe said heading for the attic.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue regained consciousness but didn't open her eyes because of the throbbing pain in her head. She almost opened her eyes when heard two men talking.

"She's not saying anything" Jareb said.

"Try harder" a man said.

"There only so much more I can do before it would kill her" Jareb said.

"If she doesn't tell where her baby is in the next twenty four hours then you can kill her" the man said. "It's as simple as that"

"But then how will you get the information?" Jareb asked.

"I have my ways" the man said.

As soon as she was sure the man was gone she opened her eyes. She noticed the magical rope that was tying her to the wall.

"Well, well, you're awake" Jareb said. "Ready to tell me where the baby is?"

Prue glared at him.

"You know, it's a shame that I have to kill such a beautiful thing like you" Jareb said taking his hand and placing it on Prue's cheek.

He took his long fingernail and cut the side of Prue's face.

"I don't even know why I bother with you" Jareb said. "You're obviously too stupid to answer me"

He formed a small fireball in his hand.

"I guess I'm just going to have some fun with you" he said smiling. "This won't kill you so don't worry…yet"

He threw the fireball at Prue and she screamed in pain.

"So you can make a noise" Jareb said. "I was beginning to wonder"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12 HOURS LATER

"Are you always this stubborn?" Jareb asked as Prue screamed in pain. "Don't you get it…just tell me where the baby is and you can go"

Prue stayed quiet.

"You know what, this is getting me no where" he said. "Darius, come in here"

A large demon entered the room.

"You break human's bones fairly easily, right?" Jareb asked.

The demon nodded.

"See if you can get this bitch to tell you where she hid her baby" Jareb said. "I have to go do something"

The demon nodded and Jareb walked out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT THE MANOR

"So we have it narrowed down to this one spot" Piper said. "And we think the demon's name is Jareb. Leo, you're going to orb us down there and we're going to vanquish this son of bitch's ass"

"Piper, what if she's…"

"Don't even think it" Piper said cutting Phoebe off.

"She's been gone for over fourteen hours" Phoebe said. "We don't know what he's done to her"

"Which is exactly why we're going to vanquish him" Piper said. "Now Leo, let's go"

Leo orbed Piper and Phoebe into the underworld. They saw Prue bound to a wall. Blood and bruises covered her body.

"See Prue, I knew they'd come for you" Jareb said coming up behind them.

He sent Leo and Phoebe flying and quickly put a knife up to Piper's throat.

"You were willing to give up your own life to save your child's but are you really going to be willing to give up your sister's?" Jareb asked.

Prue weakly lifted her head up and looked at Piper. Piper saw the hopelessness, fear, and sadness in them.

"Leave her alone" Prue said weakly. "I don't know where my baby is"

"I don't believe you" Jareb said. "Why would you let me torture you all of this time if you didn't know where the baby is?"

"And why would I lie when you have a knife to my sister's throat?" Prue asked.

Prue looked intensely at Jareb.

"You're obviously too weak to kill me" Prue said. "You're so afraid I'll beat you that you have to go through my sisters to get me"

Jareb threw Piper to the ground and stormed up to Prue. He put the knife up to Prue's throat.

"Who is the one chained to the wall?" Jareb asked. "I have waited long enough and now you're going to die"

Before Piper could freeze the scene he stabbed Prue in the abdomen.

"No!" Piper exclaimed.

She quickly froze the scene and ran over to Prue. Prue wavered in and out of consciousness.

"Leo, get over here!" Piper yelled.

Leo regained consciousness and hurried over to Prue.

"Um, magical rope I wish to cease, on my command at once release" Piper said.

Prue fell from the wall but both Leo and Piper caught her. They gently laid her on the ground and Leo started to heal her. Phoebe opened her eyes. When she saw what had happened to Prue she got up and ran over to her.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked upset.

"He stabbed her before I could freeze him" Piper said holding on to Prue.

Tears had started to fill Piper's eyes. Leo finished healing her and Prue sat up gasping for air.

"Breathe" Piper said. "Just take a deep breath and breathe"

Prue started to stand up.

"I want to go home" Prue said to Leo.

Leo looked at Piper concerned. Piper nodded. Leo orbed all of them back to the manor. Prue almost fell backwards the minute they got into the manor. Piper and Phoebe grabbed her arms and steadied her.

"Whoa" Phoebe said. "Maybe you should lie down"

Prue nodded and they took her up her bedroom. She laid on her bed and Piper and Phoebe stayed there with her until she had fallen asleep. They went into the living room where Leo was.

"This is bad, Leo" Piper said. "I've never seen her look like that before…it's like she doesn't want to live"

"We've lost our big sister and she's still here" Phoebe said. "I don't think Prue's going to make it if we don't find a way to get either Andrew or Andy back"


	9. Pain

First off, the delayed update was because my computer died and for the last month I've been attempting to fix it. Second off, I got 2 reviews for my last chapter. Thank you to PruelovesAndylovesPrue and anajet for being the only two to review. For the rest of you, review or I'll cry. I am sorry for the delayed update though.

**Chapter 9: Pain**

1 MONTH LATER

Prue sat at her desk at Buckland's. She tried to concentrate on her work but she was getting so tired it was almost impossible. She looked at her clock and saw that it read one in the morning. She heard someone knock on her door and when she looked up she saw Piper.

"Come home, Prue" Piper said. "Please"

"I have work to do" Prue said.

"No you don't" Piper said. "I don't understand why you cannot stand to be in that house with us. Is there something wrong with us?"

"No" Prue said.

"Then why do you keep avoiding us" Piper said. "Why do you never speak to anyone anymore?"

Prue pretended to go back to work.

"You cannot keep yourself from feeling pain" Piper said. "If you just stop fighting it and allow yourself to feel it"

"I do feel it, Piper" Prue said with tears in her eyes. "I feel the pain that I'm never going to see Andy again, ever. I feel the pain that someone else is raising my son. I feel the pain that you and Phoebe are going to get to live your lives, and find your husbands, and have your kids but I lost all of that when Andy and Andrew were taken away! And I feel this with every single breath I take!"

"Prue…" Piper began.

"Go away Piper" Prue said. "I'll be home when I finish this"

Piper brushed away the tears in her eyes and walked away.

"I don't mean to hurt you" Prue said softly.

Prue went back to her work but five minutes later she gave up and threw her pen down. She gathered her stuff and got into her car. She started driving and ended up at the beach. Prue got out of the car and walked to the rocks. She laid her head on her legs and started to sob. Two hours later she was still there. It had started to storm but she didn't care. She saw blue orbs appear next to you.

"Your sisters are worried sick about you" Leo said.

"I told them I'd be home when I finished work" Prue said.

"And that was two hours ago" Leo said. "When they called your work you didn't pick up"

He noticed Prue was soaking wet.

"Prue, you're going to get sick" Leo said.

"I don't care" Prue said.

"You should" Leo said. "Your sisters need you. Please let me orb you home"

"My car's here" Prue said.

"You can come get it in the morning" Leo said.

He held out his hand. Prue took it and he orbed them back to the manor.

"Prue you're soaking wet" Phoebe said.

Prue looked at Phoebe without emotion.

"I'm going to change" Prue said.

She went upstairs.

"Leo, did they already recycle Andy's spirit?" Piper asked.

"I don't know" Leo said. "Sometimes it can take a couple days, other times it can take a couple months"

"Then take us up there" Phoebe said.

"Guys…"

"We are not losing our sister!" Piper exclaimed.

Leo orbed Piper and Phoebe to the Elders.

"We've been seeing an awful lot of you these last two months" the head Elder said.

"Well we have a lot to say" Piper said. "Prue is hardly speaking, hardly eating, and hardly sleeping. She works almost twenty four seven and I'm getting sick of seeing her in so much pain"

"I'm not seeing how this is our problem" the Elder said.

"Considering that you've caused all this pain, it is your problem" Piper said. "Currently, you don't have your Charmed Ones but we're willing to come back if you give Prue Andy back"

"I don't believe you're in the position to make a deal with us" the head Elder said.

"Do you really want to be responsible for her death" Phoebe said. "She doesn't want to live anymore!"

"Many people survive the loss of their entire families" an Elder said.

"And many people don't" Piper said. "Prue has lost almost her entire family. She lost Mom, she lost Grams, she lost Dad, and now she's lost Andy and her baby. She can't take anymore"

"She broke the rules" the head Elder said.

"And so did I" Piper said. "How is my relationship with Leo any different then Prue and Andy's?"

"It isn't" an Elder said. "But you Halliwells have it in your heads that you don't have to follow our rules just because you're Charmed"

"When your rules are killing our sister you're damn right we don't have to follow them!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"We can't do anything about it" the head Elder said. "Unless you're willing to tell us where their child is"

"So you want us to give up her son too?" Piper asked in disbelief. "No, you are a bunch of filthy, lying, jerks. I know that one of you if not all of you were responsible for the demon that took her a month ago"

"You have no proof of that" the Elder said.

"Really, then how'd the demon know everything about the baby?" Piper asked. "And why did Prue tell us she saw and Elder orb out of the room after talking to Jareb?"

"She was delusional" the head Elder said. "She was so mad at us she probably thought she saw an Elder"

"Or she actually did" Piper said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN HOUR LATER

Prue tossed and turned as she dreamt.

_"Andrew" Prue called. "Andy?"_

_She was in a huge garden and she was searching._

_"Where are you?" Prue asked laughing._

_She found Andy holding Andrew and she started to laugh._

_"There you two are" she said._

_Prue took Andrew from Andy and started twirling with him._

_"You don't know what you've done" Andy said._

_"What?" Prue asked stopping._

_"Now they'll kill us both" Andy said. "How could you have done that?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Prue asked, her smiled had disappeared._

_Andy shook his head._

_"To murder your own son and boyfriend" Andy said. "You should be ashamed"_

_"But you're right here" Prue said upset. "Andy, listen to me"_

_Prue looked down and saw that Andrew had disappeared from her arms._

_"Andrew?" Prue said._

_She looked up and saw Andy had now disappeared._

_"No!" Prue exclaimed. "I didn't do anything! You were both right here!"_

"No! No!" Prue yelled.

Piper shook here.

"Prue it's just a dream" Piper said.

Prue sat up and looked around her room.

"It was just a nightmare" Piper said.

"I killed them" Prue said starting to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked hugging Prue. "You didn't kill anyone"

Prue didn't answer for a few minutes. Finally when she had stopped crying Piper asked her again.

"Prue, what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Nothing" Prue said softly.

"You don't wake up sobbing because of nothing" Piper said.

"I don't want to talk about it" Prue said.

Piper shook her head.

"I'm not going to take that answer anymore" Piper said. "You're going to talk about it"

"I'm not a child" Prue said. "I make my own decisions and my decision is not to talk to you"

She got out of bed.

"You are not leaving, Prue" Piper said.

"You know what, come with me, I don't care" Prue said crossly.

She got dressed and Piper and she got in the car. Prue started driving and ignored Piper.

"I don't understand why you can't talk to me" Piper said.

Prue looked at Piper.

"I don't want to hurt you" Prue said.

Piper saw the tears glimmer in Prue's eyes. Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw bright headlights coming at their car.

"Prue watch out!" Piper exclaimed.

Prue hit the brakes and swerved. The last thing she saw was a bright light and then everything went black.

I don't know if this story very good anymore but I'm going to keep going with it. I don't want to leave everything hanging so I'm going to make this story probably about fifteen or sixteen chapters. Sorry if this isn't one of my best stories but please, if you have any comments or suggestions, review and tell me.


	10. Please Come Back

One review? Are you kidding me? One? Does this suck that bad? Thank you incredibly much anajet. You are now my most favorite person in the world. Also PruelovesAndylovesPrue, you have not been forgotten but you haven't reviewed yet. If there is anyone else besides these two wonderful people I'd like to know you're reading my story.

**Chapter 10: Please Come Back**

Darryl pulled up to the scene. He saw the two cars smashed. He sighed and walked up to an officer.

"What's going on?" Darryl asked.

"A drunk driver" the officer said. "He was driving the wrong way"

"Who was in the other car?" Darryl asked.

"Two women" the officer said. "They've almost got one out but the other one's still trapped in there. He hit her side of the car so it's pretty bad"

Darryl sighed.

"And the drunk driver?" Darryl asked.

"Dead" the officer said.

Darryl shook his head. He walked over to where they had just gotten one woman out of the car.

"Piper" Darryl said. "Oh god…"

He went to the other side of the car and saw the face of the woman they were still trying to get out.

"Prue" Darryl said quietly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoebe paced back and forth in the waiting room. Darryl and Leo waited in the chairs.

"Miss Halliwell?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah" Phoebe said anxiously.

"I'm Doctor Harris" the doctor said.

"How are my sisters?" Phoebe asked.

"Piper doing well" the doctor said. "She had a broken arm and mild concussion. She also has a bruise on her chest from the seatbelt but other then that she's fine"

"And Prue?" Phoebe asked.

The doctor sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked worried.

"The car collided with Prue's side of the car" the doctor said. "She's already been in surgery and currently she's in a coma. She has three broken ribs, a fractured ankle and wrist. The thing that worrying us the most is the damage she's sustained to her left lung"

Phoebe covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is she going to live?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"I don't know" Dr. Harris said. "We've done all we can for now. Now it's up to her body to fix what it can but she's so thin and weak. Is there a possibility that your sister hasn't been eating?"

Phoebe nodded.

"My sister lost her boyfriend and son about two months ago" Phoebe said. "She hasn't really ate much since then"

The doctor nodded.

"I'm sorry about your sister" the doctor said.

"Can we see Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"She's in room 133" the doctor said. "And Prue is in 189 if you want to see her"

"Thank you" Phoebe said.

The doctor left and Phoebe turned to Leo and Darryl.

"How do I tell Piper that there's a possibly that Prue's going to die?" Phoebe asked.

Darryl hugged Phoebe and Phoebe started to cry. After she had quieted down they went to see Piper. They came into Piper's room.

"Hey sweetie" Phoebe said. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts" Piper said. "But other then that I'm fine"

"Good" Phoebe said smiling.

She sat down in the chair next to Piper.

"How's Prue?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked down at the floor.

"Um, Piper" Phoebe said. "Prue…she's isn't doing so well"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked panicked.

"The car hit the driver's side" Phoebe said. "She suffered some damage to her left lung and she's in a coma"

Piper started to cry.

"She's going to be fine, Piper" Phoebe said. "She's a fighter and she's going to make it through this"

"What if she doesn't?" Piper asked.

"She will" Phoebe said. "And we're going to help her"

"Me trying to help her was what got her into this" Piper said. "If I hadn't come with her and distracted her then she would have seen the car"

"This is not your fault" Phoebe said. "No one could have predicted this happening"

Piper wiped the tears from her face.

"Can we see her?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded.

"I'll see if I can go get you a wheelchair" Leo said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PRUE'S ROOM

Phoebe, Piper, Darryl, and Leo came into Prue's room. Prue was hooked up to different machines. Phoebe looked at her sister and for the first time realized just how fragile she was. Leo wheeled Piper to Prue's side and Piper took Prue's hand. Phoebe went and sat on the other side of Prue.

"This is weird" Phoebe said quietly.

"I know" Piper said looking at Prue. "I don't like seeing her like this"

"She looks like she'll break if I touch her" Phoebe said.

Piper rubbed Prue's hand.

"Hey you" Piper said. "You're going to make it through this, you hear me?"

A tear rolled down Piper's cheek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darryl was now alone in the room with Prue. He had made a promise to Andy and he intended to keep it. He took Prue's hand in his and sighed.

"You get yourself into some pretty tough jams, don't you" Darryl said. "But I need you to know that you're not alone in this Prue. I made a promise to Andy that I'd protect you if he died and I'm going to do that. This family has become my family now and I know that you are the one who's held it together. You've given up so much to protect your family and now it's time to let them repay you. You have so much strength but nobody deserves to go through this alone…nobody deserves to go through this at all. I miss him too, Prue. He had that way of making things so much better. We may never understand why he and Andrew were taken away but we will always understand why they were put here"

He looked at his watch.

"I should go" Darryl said. "But not before I know you're going to keep living. If not for yourself then do it for him, Prue…and Andrew"

Darryl placed her hand gently back onto the bed and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A WEEK LATER

"I didn't want to go home without you but Leo made me" Piper said arranging some flowers in Prue's room.

She sat down beside Prue again.

"We miss you" Piper said. "A lot"

She was quiet.

"You have to wake up" Piper said. "I can't live without my big sister and neither can Phoebe"

She looked at the monitors. The doctors had told her Prue was getting worse by the day.

"I'd give up anything to have you back" Piper said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Prue was standing in the same garden again. She had heard everything everyone had said._

_"I don't want to go home" Prue said. "I don't want to feel the pain anymore"_

_She picked a flower from the bush and looked at for a second._

_"I want Andy back" Prue said. _

_"Maybe you can get him back" a man said appearing. "If you're willing to sacrifice something"_

_Prue turned and saw a man standing there._

_"How'd you get here?" Prue asked._

_"Magic" the man said._

_"And I'm supposed to believe you're not evil?" Prue asked._

_"So what if I am?" the demon asked. "I know the Elders haven't recycled Andy's spirit yet and I know how to get it back"_

_"No" Prue said. "I don't work with demons"_

_"I'm not a demon" the man said. "I'm someone who wants to help you"_

_"Why?" Prue asked._

_"Because if you die then a lot of things in this world will not go as they should" the man said._

_Prue studied the man for a second._

_"What exactly would I have to do?" Prue asked._

_"Give up magic" the man said._

_"I already did" Prue said._

_"No…you stopped using your powers" the man said. "But I mean get rid of them completely. Think about it, no more Elders, no more saving the innocents, what could be better?"_

_"And to think for a second I actually thought you might not be evil" Prue said._

_"It's not like I'm asking you to give up your sisters' powers" the man said. "They can keep theirs, I could care less"_

_"It's still breaking the power of three" Prue said. "And I won't do that"_

_"You already did" the man said. "You refused to use your magic ever again. Now I'm offering you the chance to keep on doing that but to keep on doing that with Andy"_

Not in the next chapter but in a couple more chapters there's going to be a huge time change. Just a warning and I'll try to not make it confusing for everyone.


	11. No Strings AttachedOr Not

Thank you to anajet, peanut2lb, and PruelovesAndylovesPrue for being the only ones to review. I'm happy to know I have three people reading this story.

**Chapter 11: No Strings Attached…Or Not**

Phoebe came into the living room to see Leo talking to two Elders.

"What are they doing here?" Phoebe asked irritably.

"They have something to tell you" Leo said. "And I think you're going to want to hear it"

"Piper" Phoebe said. "Come in here"

Piper came into the living room.

"I was just leaving to see Prue" Piper said. "What do you…?"

She stopped when she saw the Elders.

"Get out of here!" Piper exclaimed.

"Piper, wait" Leo said. "Hear them out"

Piper looked at Phoebe who nodded.

"We're listening" Piper said crossing her arms.

"We have been watching the situation with Prudence carefully for the last week" the Elder said. "After a meeting this morning we've decided that though the consequences of having a mortal and an angel have a relationship are great. The consequences of letting Prudence die would be even greater"

"Ya think?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.

"Phoebe" Piper scolded.

"What?" Phoebe asked. "Prue has to start dying for them to finally understand that Prue needs Andy? She has been dying for the last two months and we've been trying to tell them that but they didn't listen. She almost completely stopped eating because she didn't want to live!"

"But now they're willing to fix this mistake" Piper said. "Aren't you?"

The two Elders nodded.

"We'll allow Andy to come back" the Elder said. "On a few conditions"

"What conditions?" Phoebe asked.

"We can't make him human" the Elder said. "It's up to you to figure out how to make him transparent again"

"And?" Piper asked.

"Prue and Andy can never have children together" the other Elder said. "It would create the same situation we had with the other child and you've seen how that ended up"

"So you're saying Prue will never be able to have a baby?" Piper asked.

"Not with Andy" the Elder said.

It was quiet.

"I have to talk to Phoebe about this" Piper said. "In private"

She dragged Phoebe out of the room.

"I can't believe this; they want us to ban our sister from ever having a kid?" Phoebe asked.

"It's her only chance, Phoebe" Piper said. "She'll die without Andy"

Phoebe thought for a second.

"I guess you're right" Phoebe said.

They went back into the living room.

"You have a deal" Piper said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Prue looked at the piece of paper in her hand. _

_"It's only your powers" the man said. "They only cause problems anyway"_

_Prue hesitated before starting to read the spell._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT THE HOSPITAL

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo came into the hospital room. Prue's heart rate started to accelerate.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"She's dying" Piper said.

A team of doctors came rushing into the room.

"Leo" Piper said starting to cry.

Leo hurried out of the room and orbed up there. He saw Andy standing with the Elders.

"Prue's dying" Leo said. "But there are doctors in there so I don't know how to get you in there"

"I have an idea" Andy said. "Orb me to the manor"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Prue had almost said the last word when she heard someone's voice._

_"Prue!" Andy shouted. "Prue stop!"_

_She turned around and saw him running to her._

_"Finish the spell" the man said. "You killed him Prue, this was your fault, you don't deserve to live anyway"_

_"Don't listen to him" Andy said. "He's a demon"_

_"Demon or not I'm right" the man said. "The Elder found Andrew; he's going to die too"_

_Prue thought for a second. She looked into Andy's eyes but then quickly looked away._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PRUE'S ROOM

"Why isn't anything happening?" Piper asked Leo.

He kept looking at Prue. The heart rate monitor kept speeding up and eventually flat lined.

"No!" Piper exclaimed. "She can't die, she can't die!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Take my hand, Prue!" Andy shouted. "Your sisters need you…I need you!"_

_He reached out his hand. She hesitated and then finally took it._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOSPITAL

The heart rate monitor started to beat again.

"We have a pulse" the nurse said.

Prue opened her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN HOUR LATER

"You have to find Andrew" Prue said. "They're trying to kill him"

"Leo's already out looking for him and the Elders have everyone they can searching for the Head Elder. It's going to be fine" Piper said.

"No, its not" Prue said. "You have to go find him!"

Piper looked at Phoebe before grabbing her coat.

"Phoebe let's go" Piper said. "He's our nephew"

Phoebe nodded and they hurried over to the church Prue said she had left him at.

"Hi, I'm looking for the nun that my sister left her child to two months ago" Piper said.

"What was the child's name?" the nun asked.

"Andrew Anthony" Piper said.

"I believe I'm the one who helped your sister" the nun said.

"He's in trouble" Piper said. "We need to know where he is"

"What kind of trouble?" the nun asked.

"Someone's trying to hurt him" Piper said. "And we're the only one's that can help him"

The nun hesitated.

"Please, his life depends on it" Phoebe said. "We're not going to try to take him back"

"3849 Mason St." the nun said.

"Thank you" Piper said.

They raced to the house and knocked on the door. There was no answer so they knocked again. They were about to give up when they heard a scream from inside.

"Watch out" Phoebe said.

She kicked opened the door. A woman was standing holding Andrew. The Head Elder was standing in front of her. On the floor laid a man, dead.

"Get away from her!" Piper yelled.

Piper tried to freeze the scene but it didn't work. The Elder sent Piper and Phoebe flying into a wall and everything went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoebe started to stir and opened her eyes. She shook Piper.

"Piper, wake up" Phoebe said.

Piper opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

Phoebe moved out of Piper's way and Piper saw the two parents dead. Piper sighed.

"And Andrew?" Piper asked.

"Gone" Phoebe said quietly.

**Important Author's Note: I will not be able to update for a while because my internet is being cancelled and we've yet to find a new one to replace it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Trust me, I'll be mourning the loss of my internet for who knows how long.**

**Since this is a cliffhanger I will try to update before they cancel my internet.**


	12. Giving Up

Ha, I got it posted with less than 2 hours left until my internet is cut off!

**Chapter 12: Giving Up**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Leo and Phoebe helped Prue into the manor with Piper following.

"Do you want to go to your room or the living room?" Piper asked.

"My room" Prue said quietly.

"Okay, but first we have a surprise for you" Piper said.

Andy came into the hallway and he wasn't transparent.

"It only last for a couple hours, it's the best we could do for now" Phoebe said.

Andy came over and took Prue's arm.

"You okay?" Andy asked.

"I'm fine" Prue said. "Glad to be home"

"Me too" Andy said.

He helped her up to her room.

"If you need anything just call for us" Piper said.

Prue nodded and Piper, Phoebe, and Leo left. Prue sighed and laid her head back against the pillow.

"Why don't I get you some aspirin" Andy said.

"I'm fine" Prue said.

Andy came and sat next to Prue.

"I miss him too" Andy said. "And they'll find him"

"He's dead" Prue said. "Andrew is dead"

"You don't know that" Andy said.

"And you don't know that he isn't" Prue said. "I lost him, and I've lost you twice"

"And you'll never lose me again" Andy said.

Prue looked away from Andy.

"I don't know what to do" Prue said her voice cracking. "Everything I thought I knew is now so completely different. I can't keep losing everyone, but I don't know how to protect them"

"You don't have to" Andy said taking Prue's hands in his. "This was something that you were never supposed to have to take on alone…and I'm sorry that you had to. But now you have me, and your sisters won't always need your protection now. You've taught them a lot and they know how to protect themselves. And Andrew…it's not over yet"

A small tear rolled down Prue's cheek.

"I just don't think it's ever going to stop hurting" Prue said.

"It probably won't" Andy said. "But we're going to make it through this…together"

Prue buried her head into Andy's chest.

"I've missed you" Prue sobbed. "You were the only one I could talk to"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ALMOST 1 YEAR LATER

Prue and Andy are living in the manor together but are not engaged or married. They haven't found the head Elder or Andrew still. Andy's been made partly human again and his death has been erased (just like my other story but trust me, this one will be different). He still has some angel in him.

Prue sat at a table at an outdoor café. She was finishing her lunch break. At another table a woman was holding her son who looked to be about one and trying to console a girl who was about three after she had fallen. The woman sat the one year old down and picked up the girl but the minute she did the boy started screaming. Prue got up and walked over to the table.

"Excuse me, I don't want to intrude, but would you like some help?" Prue asked.

"I would be eternally grateful" the woman said.

Prue picked the boy up and started rocking him back and forth. The boy immediately calmed down.

"Thank you so much" the woman said. "You must be a mother"

Prue paused for a second.

"No, actually, I just did a lot of babysitting when I was younger" Prue said.

The woman smiled.

"Well, thank you again" the woman said. "Sometimes I just go so overwhelmed when both of them are crying"

"You're welcome" Prue said. "Do you want me to put him in the stroller?"

"That would be great" the woman said.

Prue set the boy in the stroller and said goodbye. She drove to her office and buried herself in work until she went home. When she came in the door she saw Leo and Piper sitting on the couch and Andy looking very upset. Phoebe stood in the corner.

"What's going on?" Prue asked.

"They Elders are stopping their search for Andrew" Andy said in disbelief.

"What?" Prue asked. "Why?"

"It's been almost a year" Leo said. "They can't keep doing it"

"But my son is out there!" Prue shouted.

"Prue…just because the Elders have stopped doesn't mean that we have" Piper said.

"We don't stand a chance of finding him without their help" Prue said. "It's one of them that took him!"

"They know that but they've done everything they can" Leo said.

"Do they think he's dead?" Prue asked quietly.

"That's…"

"Do they think he's dead?" Prue asked again, cutting Piper off.

"They don't know" Leo said. "They were never alerted of his birth so they can't be alerted of his death"

Prue turned and ran up the stairs. Andy sighed and went up after her. He found her in the attic flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"My son is not dead" Prue said when Andy walked into the attic.

Andy sighed.

"What a surprise, he's your son and even you think he's dead" Prue said.

"No I don't" Andy said. "But I don't think we can find him alone"

"I know" Prue said. "It's the Elders damn fault we're in this mess. It was their stupid rule that made us have to give up Andrew. It's their Head Elder who took him from the safe life he had. The only reason I gave him up was to keep him safe and that didn't even work"

She slammed the book shut. Andy stood there quiet.

"My son is not dead" Prue said quietly.

Tears streamed down her face as fell to the ground. Andy came and wrapped his arms around her. Piper came into the attic.

"The Elders just called Leo" Piper said. "They found something"

Piper saw the glimmer of hope in Prue and Andy's eyes. Prue brushed away her tears and she stood up with Andy. For the next hour they waited and finally Leo orbed in.

"They think they found their location" Leo said.

"Take me there" Prue said.

"Prue…"

"Take me there now Leo!" Prue exclaimed.

"Take all of us" Piper said.

Leo orbed everyone to an old building. Prue heard the cries of a little boy and immediately started towards them.

"Prue, wait up" Piper said following after her.

Prue stopped when she came to a door and flung it open. The Elder was standing next to a crib with a boy who looked almost one. He had dark brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"It was for the greater the good" the head Elder said.

"What did you do to him?" Prue shouted.

She ran over to the crib and was about to pick up the boy when a force field flung her back.

"It took me nine months but I finally figured out how to get past the angelical part of him" the Elder said.

"You sick bastard" Piper said.

Just then three Elders orbed in.

"Give them the child, Hakon" one of the Elders said.

"Everything I did was for the greater good" the Head Elder said.

"Killing is not for the greater good" another Elder said. "It never was before you came along and it will be restored after you leave"

The three Elders and Hakon orbed out of the room. Prue got up and went over to the crib. She reached in and picked up Andrew.

"Leo, can you heal him?" Prue asked.

Leo tried for a second but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, Prue" Leo said. "He's dead"

A short chapter and a cliffhanger, wow I'm mean. I know you all hate me for killing Andrew but it's been planned all along, I'm sorry. I hate myself right now too. I promise I will update this the moment I get my new internet service which they're installing on July 5th.


	13. Running Away

With my brand new internet I am finally updating my stories! Yea!

**Chapter: Running Away**

Prue looked at herself in the mirror. Today she was living every mother's worst nightmare, their child's funeral. A tear fell from her face onto her black dress. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Andy. She laid her head on his chest.

"It's time to go" Andy said softly.

He took Prue's hand and they walked downstairs.

"Are you going to be okay?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded and everyone got in the car. Prue and Andy were still holding hands after the funeral had finish and they were in the cemetery. They stood in front of their son's casket staring at it. Prue closed her eyes and remember the last night before they had gone back to San Francisco. How she had danced on the beach with Andy and Andrew. She was snapped out of her memory by the rain drops that had started to fall. Both her and Andy took a rose and together laid it on their little boy's casket.

"Goodbye Andrew" Prue said softly.

She laid her hand on the casket.

"You'll always be my little boy" she said.

_In the arms of the angel, fly away from here._

_From this dark, cold, hotel room, _

_And the endlessness that you fear._

_You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie._

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find…some comfort here._

(This was just the chorus of the song Angel by Sarah McLachlan. No, this isn't a songfic if you couldn't already tell. It's just one little thing from the song that inspired me to do this story.)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A MONTH LATER

"Get out!" Prue yelled at Andy.

"Is this what you're going to do every time?" Andy asked. "Ever since we lost him all you seem to do is yell at me"

"Don't bring him into this" Prue said angrily. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"I'm not going to lose you Prue" Andy said. "I didn't come back to do that"

Prue walked out of the room and Andy followed.

"Who are you really mad at Prue?" Andy asked.

Prue stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Damn it!" Prue exclaimed. "He was only a baby!"

She put her head in her hands.

"He was only a baby" Prue repeated softer.

Andy came down and put his arms around Prue but she pushed him away.

"You have to leave" Prue said not looking him in the eyes.

Andy sighed.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Andy asked hurt.

Prue didn't respond and Andy walked out of the manor. An hour later they were both sitting in their rooms looking at a picture. The picture was taken the day after Prue had come home from the hospital after having Andrew. It was of Andy with his arm around her and she was holding Andrew. Alice had taken it and given them two copies. One for Andrew's album and one for a picture frame. After Andrew died Andy took one of the pictures to his apartment. Now both he and Prue were holding the picture in their hands, thinking of the family they could have had…the family that they used to have.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT MORNING

Prue came downstairs into the kitchen. Piper and Phoebe knew what had happened and had heard her crying in her room. They noticed she had her coat on.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"I'll be back soon" Prue said.

She grabbed her keys and got in her car. She got out and started walking with the picture in her hand. She stopped at where she wanted to be a looked up. Andy was standing there looking at her. In his hand he had the exact same picture. They wanted to fall into each other's arms but one thing stood in between them…their son's grave. They both reached down to place the picture on the grave. Their hands brushed against each other's. A few seconds seemed like eternity when they looked into each other's eyes. Prue broke the gaze first and pulled her hand away. They both shared one last look and then turned their backs and walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PRUE'S OFFICE

If you had walked into Prue Halliwell's office you would have never known she had had a son or a boyfriend. All that evidence had been removed after the death of Andrew. She had become buried in her work for the last month, ignoring her sisters, ignoring Andy.

"Prue, wake up" Piper said.

Prue lifted up her head and saw Piper and Leo standing in front of her.

"What time is it?" Prue asked.

"Three in the morning" Piper said. "We were getting worried"

"I'm fine" Prue said. "I just had a lot of work"

"Uh huh" Piper said doubtfully. "Let's go home"

"I have work" Prue said.

"It's three in the morning Prue" Piper said. "You need to come home"

"I will when I'm done" Prue said harshly.

"You'd feel a lot better if you'd stop pushing people away" Piper said turning to leave.

Prue pretended to concentrate on her paperwork. Piper sighed and walked out the door. Leo stood there for a couple seconds before following her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DINNER

Everyone sat at the table silent. Piper and Prue refused to make eye contact.

"I have an announcement" Prue said finally breaking the silence. "I've been offered a promotion"

"Really? That's great" Phoebe said.

"I accepted it" Prue said. "I'm moving to Paris"

Piper and Phoebe looked up at Prue.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked.

"The job would move me to an auction house in Paris" Prue said. "For a year or two, if I don't like it I can move back after then"

"You can't do this" Piper said. "You've gone too far"

"What are you talking about? I can do whatever I want" Prue said irritated.

"I know you want to run away from everything but going to the other side of the world isn't going to fix anything!" Piper exclaimed.

"I'm not running" Prue said.

"Like hell you aren't!" Piper exclaimed.

"You have no idea what you're talking about" Prue said. "I got offered a better job and I'm taking it, nothing anyone says is changing that"

She started towards the stairs, leaving Piper and Phoebe upset and shocked.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked.

Piper stood there not responding. She gathered up the dishes and took them into the kitchen.

"Great" Phoebe said. "You know, Piper's always the good one with this, she knows how to make it better, not me"

"Then let's work on Piper first" Leo said.

They both headed into the kitchen where Piper was violently washing the dishes.

"Piper" Phoebe said. "Piper, let's take a time out"

Piper stopped scrubbing the dishes.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Besides the fact that our sister is leaving us?" Piper asked.

"I know, I'm upset too" Phoebe said.

"I have tried to help her" Piper said. "I've done everything but she won't talk and now she's leaving. We're losing our sister because we're not good enough to help her"

"No, Piper" Phoebe said. "You're wrong. We're not losing Prue. It's going to take time for Prue to be able to talk to us. It's going to take time for her to talk to anyone. None of this is our fault…none of this is your fault"

Phoebe hugged Piper and Piper started to cry.

"Maybe Prue needs this" Phoebe said. "Maybe she needs to get away from this place"

"What about the magic?" Piper asked. "If she doesn't have us she could get hurt"

"She's stopped using her powers and the demons so far have stopped coming" Phoebe said. "Besides, she can always call for Leo…we have to let Prue figure out things before she can talk to us"

"What about Andy?" Piper asked. "Shouldn't Prue give him the chance to say goodbye"

"Prue's too stubborn" Phoebe said. "We'll have to take that into our own hands"


	14. Losing Everything

You know what people; anajet is my new best friend. Thank you anajet for being the only one to review the last chapter. And you review every chapter. So thank you for being my faithful reviewer. I know two other people usually review my chapters and they're forgiven for not reviewing because they do it all the time. The rest of you…if there are more people…shame on you.

**Chapter 14: Losing Everything**

POLICE STATION

Andy was trying to concentrate but he kept flashing back to the look on Prue's face. His thoughts were interrupted by Darryl.

"Are you going to answer that?" Darryl asked.

"What?" Andy asked.

He realized the phone was ringing and picked it up.

"Trudeau" Andy said.

"Andy, it's Phoebe" Phoebe said.

"Hey" Andy said.

"I was wondering if maybe you could meet Piper and me for lunch today" Phoebe said. "We need to talk to you"

"Phoebe…if it's about Prue…."

"It's about her but it's not what you think" Phoebe said. "You really need to hear something"

Andy sighed.

"What time?" Andy asked.

"Noon?"

"Works for me" Andy said.

"Good" Phoebe said. "I'll see you later"

"Phoebe…she's okay…isn't she?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, Andy…I really don't know" Phoebe said. "Bye Andy"

"Bye Phoebe" Andy said.

He hung up and put his head in his hands.

"You want to talk about it?" Darryl asked.

Andy shook his head.

"Why don't you take a day or two off?" Darryl asked. "You've been working your butt off for the last month"

"I like to keep busy" Andy said.

"Funny, that's what you told me Prue says when she wants to hide from something" Darryl said. "What's going on Andy?"

Andy sighed.

"I think it's over" Andy said softly.

"Andy, you always say that and yet somehow you two find a way to be together" Darryl said.

"It's different this time" Andy said. "She doesn't want to be with me anymore. We were happy…I had an engagement ring in my pocket the day we left for San Francisco again. We were going to be a family…a big messed up family"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12:30 PM

Andy sat at the table at the outdoor café looking at his watch.

"Sorry we're late" Piper said coming up to the table with Phoebe. "I got held up at work"

"It's fine" Andy said. "Really"

Piper and Phoebe sat down. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"You said you had something to tell me" Andy said.

"Yeah…um…Andy…this is really hard to say…Prue's moving" Phoebe said.

Andy was quiet for a couple minutes.

"Where?" he asked quietly.

"Paris" Piper said. "She got a job offer and apparently she's taking it"

He nodded.

"Listen, she didn't mean what she said to you, Andy" Piper said. "When Prue's upset…"

"I know" Andy said. "And normally I'd call her the next day and things would be fine but this time…she's made up her mind. It wasn't the decision I'd hoped for but it's hers and I can't do anything about it"

"But you can, Andy" Phoebe said. "You're the one Prue listens to; you're the one that she tells all of her secrets to"

"She doesn't want to talk to me anymore" Andy said. "And I'm trying to respect that"

"But you both love each other" Piper said. "This is only happening because of Andrew's death"

Andy was quiet.

"I have to get back to work" Andy said.

"Please Andy, talk to her" Piper said. "You're the only one that can"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A WEEK LATER

Prue stood with her suitcase at the airport. Piper and Phoebe stood beside her.

"We're going to miss you" Piper said with tears in her eyes.

Prue nodded.

"I'm going to miss you too" Prue said keeping her face emotionless.

It was quiet.

"I should get ready" Prue said. "My plane's about to board"

Piper and Phoebe hugged Prue.

"Call us a lot" Piper said. "And come home to visit"

"I will" Prue said.

"We love you" Phoebe said.

Prue looked at the floor.

"Same here" Prue said. "I should go"

She turned and started walking away. She knew her sisters had told him…she wanted him to come but she wasn't going to let that on. Prue paused before loading onto the airplane.

_"Maybe this isn't the right thing to do", Prue thought for a second, "Maybe he'll come and things will be like before"_

She half expected to hear him call out her name.

"Excuse me, are you boarding this plane or not" a man asked.

"What…oh yeah…I am" Prue said.

She boarded the plane and started her flight to her new home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ANDY'S APARTMENT

He looked at the clock and sighed. He wanted to go so bad…he wanted her to fall into his arms and for everything to finally get better. The last month had been hell for the both of them. They had lost their son, their relationship…their hope.

_"She doesn't want to be with me" he thought, "She told me to stay away and no matter what I have to respect that"_

He looked on the dresser in his room. The box that was in his pocket on the plane back to San Francisco was now on the dresser. It had sat there ever since the Elders had let him come back. He had been waiting for the perfect moment but that moment had never seemed to come. He stood up and put the box in the pocket of his jacket. Then he headed for his car.

I am so sorry that this is yet another short chapter and that it's a cliffhanger but that's what you all get for not reviewing, except you anajet.


	15. Mistakes

I think I might only have one more chapter of this story left. I think I've pretty much done what I wanted to do with this story. My goal was to work on writing emotions better and I hope that I've done that.

**Chapter 15: Mistakes**

Hey this is just a little quote thingy that I think kind of goes with the story and especially this chapter. I just kind of thought of it while I was writing this so I figured I'd put it in here.

"There are some mistakes that you will only remember for a few seconds or hours and there are some mistakes you will remember for the rest of your life. Those may be the most painful ones but they are the ones from which you learn. They are the ones from which you grow"

ANDREW'S GRAVE

Andy sat there with the box holding the engagement ring. It was raining but Andy didn't notice.

"I miss her" Andy said. "Just as much as I miss you"

A tear rolled down Andy's cheek. Over the last month and a half he had rarely cried.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without her, buddy" Andy said.

"Halfway around the world I was telling myself the same thing" Prue said softly.

Andy turned around to see Prue, her face stained with tears. He turned his head away from her and stayed quiet.

"I did the one thing I said I'd never do…" Prue said on the verge of tears. "I left…and I don't blame you if you don't take me back. I probably shouldn't have even come back. I just wanted you to know that you weren't the reason I left"

"Then what was?" Andy asked.

"I was" Prue said, her voice cracking.

It was quiet.

"I'm going to go now" Prue said.

She turned to leave.

"Wait" Andy said standing up. "I have to know one thing"

"What?" Prue asked quietly.

"Did you stop loving me?" Andy asked.

Prue paused for a second.

"I have never stopped loving you…" Prue said as a tear fell down her face. "I don't think I ever can"

Andy wrapped his arms around Prue and she started to sob.

"I don't know what to do anymore" Prue sobbed. "Every morning I wake up with that voice in my head telling me that I let my son die. I don't deserve you or my sisters and I thought that if I left that things would be better for all of you. Then you wouldn't have to deal with me messing up all the time"

"Prue, it wasn't your fault" Andy said.

"People keep saying that but I was the one that brought him into this mess" Prue said.

"I kind of had a part in that too" Andy said.

Prue smiled a little bit.

"That's not what I meant" Prue said.

"I know, but it did make you smile" Andy said.

"I don't deserve this" Prue said. "I don't deserve to be happy anymore"

"No, you do deserve this more than anything" Andy said. "We both deserve to be happy again"

"But I feel so guilty" Prue said. "When I smile it's like I'm forgetting him"

"We can never forget him" Andy said. "He's our son"

Prue looked down on the grave.

"I only spent a week with him but I feel like he was here for years" Prue said. "I just want him back"

Andy held Prue in his arms for a second.

"Why are you so forgiving?" Prue asked. "I leave for Paris telling you I never want to see you again and you just let me fall into arms and cry"

"Because everything that you've felt…I've felt to" Andy said. "And I know that you were mad at yourself but I had to let you come back on your own terms"

"What if I never came back?" Prue asked.

"Then I would've led a very lonely life" Andy said.

He thought for a second before reaching into his pocket.

"I think this belongs to you" Andy said opening the ring box.

Prue looked at it for a second.

"You don't have to answer now" Andy said. "Hell, you don't have to ever answer; I just know that this ring belongs to you"

He placed it on Prue's finger and held her hand.

"Thank you" Prue said looking into his eyes.

He kissed her softly.

"What do we do now?" Prue asked.

"I don't know" Andy said.

It had stopped raining and they sat down on the blanket laid on Andrew's grave. Prue leaned against him. She traced over Andrew's name on his gravestone.

"Sometimes it doesn't feel real" Prue said. "If I could just wake up and find out all of this was a dream"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A WEEK LATER

"I don't know what to wear" Prue said panicked.

"Prue, it's fine" Phoebe said. "Piper and I will help you"

"I haven't been on a date in almost two years" Prue said. "I have no idea what I'm doing"

"Prue, it's Andy" Piper said. "It's going to be fine"

"Yes, but the last time I had a real date, it didn't go too well" Prue said. "We argued and then I broke up with him"

"But that was different" Piper said. "He didn't know you were a witch"

Prue looked at the mirror.

"I don't know" Prue said. "Maybe this is too soon"

"Prue" Phoebe said. "Eventually you're going to have to"

Prue played with the old ring Andy had given her. Phoebe and Piper looked at the new one on Prue's left hand.

"So does this mean…"

Prue cut Phoebe off.

"I don't know" Prue said. "I just think maybe it's a little too soon to give him an answer"

Prue looked up at her sisters.

"Is it wrong to wear it when I keep saying I need more time?" Prue asked.

"He told you he didn't even need an answer" Piper said. "I think it would be wrong if you didn't wear it"

Prue sighed and shook her head. Piper and Phoebe went over and hugged her.

"Everything is starting to go better" Piper said. "This date proves it"

"Prue, Andy's here" Leo shouted from downstairs.

Prue took a deep breath and grabbed her purse. She stopped to look at the picture of Andrew on her nightstand. She quickly started walking downstairs again. Piper gave a worried look to Phoebe who just looked at the ground and started walking out of Prue's room. Piper followed her downstairs. When they were coming downstairs Prue was opening the door.

"Wow" Andy said smiling. "You look beautiful"

Prue smiled.

"Thank you" Prue said.

She opened the door further and turned so he could come in.

"Hey" Andy said spotting Piper and Phoebe on the stairs.

Prue laughed.

"Are you guys spying on us?" Prue asked.

"We were just making sure you got off okay" Phoebe said innocently.

"Uh huh" Prue said.

She playfully glared at Phoebe who returned the glare but then smiled.

"I don't know when I'll be back" Prue said. "So don't wait up for me"

"We won't" Piper said.

Prue grabbed her purse.

"Let's go" Prue said.

They walked out the door and left.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Phoebe asked.

"I hope so" Piper said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT THE RESTAURANT (AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER)

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you?" Andy asked.

Prue nodded.

"We were thirteen I think" Prue said. "We were outside and we were talking about what it would be like to be kissed. Then the next thing I know, you were kissing me…"

"And Grams was standing directly in front of us" Andy said. "Ever since that moment I have been completely terrified of your Grams"

Prue laughed. When she stopped she saw Andy staring at her smiling.

"I missed that laugh" Andy said.

Prue stopped smiling for a second.

"When he went missing, and then after he died…I felt like I shouldn't laugh" Prue said. "I still don't know if I should"

"You should" Andy said. "You always should"

Prue looked into Andy's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"I think I know where we need to go" Andy said.

"Wait…are we using it for the same reason we used it in high school?" Prue asked.

"That all depends on what you want to do" Andy said.

Prue paused for a second before smiling. Andy laughed and took Prue's hand. They paid the bill and left for the park. When they got to the swing Prue and Andy were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"I can't believe nothing has changed" Prue said looking at the swing.

"Well, the swing hasn't" Andy said.

After a couple hours of being at the swing Prue looked at her watch.

"It's really late" Prue said. "I should get back"

"Yeah" Andy said.

They headed back to the car and drove back to the manor. Prue stood there with Andy. They started to kiss passionately. Prue stopped after a minute.

"Would you like to come in?" Prue said smiling.

Andy laughed and Prue opened the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT MORNING

"How'd the date go?" Piper asked when Prue entered the kitchen.

Andy walked into the kitchen behind Prue.

"Very well apparently" Phoebe said raising her eyebrows.

Both Prue and Andy's faces turned red.

"I have to go" Andy said. "Are you going to meet me for lunch?"

"Sure" Prue said. "Come by my office at noon?"

"I'll see you there" Andy said.

He quickly pecked Prue on the lips and left. Prue sighed and put her hands over her face.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked concerned.

"I shouldn't have done that" Prue said. "It was too soon"

She slammed her fist down on the table.

"Why does this have to be so damn hard?" Prue asked.

"Sweetie, it's going to be hard at first, but it's going to get better" Phoebe said.

"I don't think I can do this anymore" Prue said. "How can I be happy when he's gone? I almost forgot what happened when I was with Andy last night. I almost forgot my son"

Prue wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Everyday it's getting harder and harder to remember his face or his cry" Prue said trying not to cry. "I'm his mother; those things should always be in my memories. And now with Andy we just picked up where we left off, like he hasn't affected us in anyway"

"Prue you cannot keep beating yourself down every time you feel happy" Piper said. "You don't deserve that"

Prue was quiet for a second.

"I have to go to work" Prue said getting up.

She walked out of the kitchen.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"She's starting to come to us" Piper said. "Maybe in a while she'll be completely ready but until she is we just do what we can"

Glad to see I had a few oldreviewers start reviewing again. I hope they'll keep doing it. So everyone, review and tell me what you think.


	16. To Be A Witch Or Not To Be

**Chapter 16: To Be a Witch or Not to Be**

So this is the last chapter just to let you know. This chapter is short which I'm sorry about but it's just to patch everything up. I'll save the author's note until the end because it's going to be extremely long.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Prue sat at her desk with her head lying on her desk.

"I wish you were here, Mom" Prue said quietly. "I don't think I can do it alone this time"

Tears were streaming down Prue's face. The phone started to ring. Prue gathered her composure for a second before answering the phone.

"Prue Halliwell" Prue said.

"Prue, it's me" Andy said. "Listen, I'm really tied up at work and I don't think I'm going to be able to make our lunch date. I'm really sorry"

"Don't be, it's fine" Prue said. "I'm busy too"

"Maybe I can see you tonight" Andy said.

"Yeah" Prue said. "Why don't you call me a little later?"

"Okay" Andy said. "Are you okay, Prue?"

"Yeah" Prue said. "I'm just really busy"

"Okay" Andy said. "I'll call you later"

"Bye Andy" Prue said.

"Bye"

Prue hung up the phone. She starting working on some papers but her mind couldn't focus on anything. She heard a knock on her door and looked up to see Piper standing there with a basket.

"Andy called" Piper said. "He was worried about you…so was I"

"I'm…I'm okay" Prue said.

Piper nodded.

"I'm not going to make you talk to me Prue" Piper said. "But I want you to know that Phoebe and I are here for you…we always are"

Prue nodded.

"I know that" Prue said.

Piper set the basket on Prue's desk.

"I figured you were probably going to skip lunch so I made some for you" Piper said.

Prue nodded.

"I guess I'll be going" Piper said.

She started walking to the door.

"Thank you" Prue said. "The both of you…for everything"

"We're your sisters, Prue" Piper said. "We're in this together"

"I know" Prue said. "But sometimes I wish Mom were here. Just to wrap her arms around us and tell us everything is going to be okay"

Tears were once again falling down Prue's cheeks and Piper realized they were falling down her cheeks too. Piper went over to Prue and hugged her.

"I may not be mom" Piper said still crying softly. "But everything's going to be okay"

Prue started to sob harder in Piper's arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey, did you ever call Andy last night?" Phoebe asked coming into the kitchen.

"Why?" Prue asked.

"Because I don't remember you ever calling him back" Phoebe said.

"I was busy" Prue said. "I'll call him today"

"So you're avoiding him" Phoebe said.

"No" Prue said. "I was busy"

"Prue, why are you avoiding him" Phoebe said. "You guys had a great date"

"No, it wasn't great" Prue said. "Every time I'm around him it's like I can't control myself. I forget everything that has happened"

"Prue, that's a good thing" Piper said.

"No, because then I do things and he leaves and I'm stuck thinking what have I done" Prue said.

"Prue, that's called love" Phoebe said. "And personally I'd take that in a second"

Just then the doorbell rang. Prue went and answered the door. Andy was standing there with roses.

"I didn't know if I did something wrong or something. All I know is I cannot lose you again" Andy said. "Prue if you need to slow down, or something, I'm fine with that. I just want you to be happy…"

"Andy" Prue said, interrupting him. "There's something I have to tell you"

Andy stopped talking. Prue smiled.

"Would you like to come in?" Prue asked.

"That depends" Andy said. "Is this a good thing?"

Prue laughed and they went into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Prue turned to face Andy.

"I know I have been weird lately" Prue said. "And I know I'm moody and that I have…something going on. Sometimes I try to push you away, but the thing is; I don't want you to go away, Andy. I know there are still a lot of big problems that we still have to work out, and I know that the both of us, especially me, are going to have bad days. But I know that I want you to be there when I do have those days, and I want to be there for you when you have those days"

Prue stopped and looked into Andy's eyes.

"I love you" Prue said. "And someday, not right now, but someday, I'm going to marry you"

"So you're saying yes?" Andy said.

"I'm saying yes" Prue said.

Andy smiled and Prue smiled too. He hugged her and Prue laughed.

"Andy, I wanted to ask you if it was okay if I start being a Charmed One again" Prue said.

"You never stopped being one" Andy said.

Prue smiled and started to kiss him.

"What about the…"

"Not now" Prue said cutting him off. "Everything is going to have to work itself out"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 AND A HALF YEARS LATER

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew and Prudence Trudeau" Grams said.

Everyone applauded and Prue and Andy smiled as a little boy of about two ran up to them.

"Mommy" he said.

Prue scooped up the boy into her arms.

"Cake?" the boy asked.

"Not yet, Andrew" Prue said laughing.

She kissed his forehead and held him close. Andy sensed the pain coming back to her.

"He's back now" Andy said.

"A mother never forgets when she loses her child" Prue said softly. "Even if he comes back"

Prue looked at Andrew.

"But you're right" Prue said. "Thanks to the convincing of his grandma and great grandma, he's back"

"Maybe in a few years we can give him a little sibling" Andy said smiling.

Prue laughed.

"That's another fight with the Elders that we should save for another day" Prue said.

Piper and Phoebe came over to Prue and hugged her.

"You're suffocating your sister and your nephew" Prue said.

Phoebe and Piper looked up at Prue started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know" Prue said. "I'm just really happy"

The End

So that was the end. I don't think there's going to be any sequels or anything. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, TheUnknownHalliwell, anajet, PruelovesAndylovesPrue, P3Phoebe, PrueTrudeau, emelie172, pepperdennis, peanut2lb, and to everyone I haven't mentioned, thank you. I think I'm going to try to write another Charmed story but first I'm going to take a break and concentrate on my other two stories. If anyone feels like helping me, I'm trying to decide what to do a story about next. I want to have some ideas so if I list them maybe you can help me pick.

Takes place right after All Hell Breaks Loose in the third season. Prue is brought back by the most unlikely person. Now the sisters are left wondering why. (Don't know if this will have Andy in it)

Starts when Prue and Andy are teenagers but switches quickly to the beginning of the first season. Instead of breaking up when Prue and Andy are teenagers they get married. See how this will change the girls' future.

This would just be a three or four chapter story that would be filled with cute and sad little moments with Prue and Andy throughout their lives.

So just review and tell me what you think.


End file.
